


Letters

by Rachel_Lu



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Clubbing, Confessions, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt, University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-19 05:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11890890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachel_Lu/pseuds/Rachel_Lu
Summary: "In hindsight, the night before John went to Uni was a great night for a party, but not a great night for Rose to drink for the first time."John has a present for his best friend on the night before he goes to Uni





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt Fulfillment for @doctorroseprompts on tumblr!!
> 
> “I’ve been in love with you forever and in a fit of excitement/emotion/drunkenness I just kissed you and now I’m afraid about what will happen”

 

In hindsight, the night before John went to Uni was a great night for a party, but not a great night for Rose to drink for the first time.

She wasn’t  _ smashed,  _ per say, but she was uninhibited. Enough that she had cried to Shareen in the bathroom of the club because her best friend was leaving her all alone in London when she still had another year of high school left to get through.

Shareen just rolled her eyes but didn’t say anything. She knew nothing would keep John from seeing Rose.  He’d only come back and visit if he missed her.

At the moment, Rose was sulking, sitting at one of the tables at the club and watching John talk to Jack, one of their best friends.  John was animated and had a drink in his hand, but he looked less than happy.  His attention strayed from Jack several times until Rose decided it was time she said goodbye to him.  She needed to go home, it was making her too sad to stay.

She walked up to him, feeling a little unsteady on her high heels, and tapped him on the shoulder.  He turned to her immediately, with a big smile on his face.  

“Rose!” he said excitedly, “Excuse me, Jack, I’ve been meaning to talk to Rose, I have something for her.”

Jack winked at Rose. “Sure thing, boss.  I’ll be by the drinks.”

“I expected so,” John said, and nodded to Rose.  He took her hand in his and led her to a quiet table in the back of the club, more secluded, the thumping music more subdued.

“I’ve a present for you,” He said, sitting down.  She sat next to him, turning in her chair so that she could look at him straight on.  

“Why’d you bring  _ me  _ a present, when you’re the one leaving?” She asked, laughing a little.  He grinned at her and pulled out a stack of letters, tied up with a ribbon, from his pocket.

“I brought you a present because I want you to feel like I’m still right across the street from you,” he said.  “I’m really…. I’m really gonna miss you, Rose, when I’m in Uni.”

She offered him a watery smile, “Oh, I'm sure you’ll find some people to hang around with, pretty girls to date.”

He frowned a little. “I’m not… I’m going to be a doctor, Rose, I’m not going to find a girlfriend.”  He laughed a little. “I’m really not.”

“Well, you’ll find one anyone,” she laughed.  “Now, what’s that?”  
He pulled the ribbon off of it and showed her the top one.  He was shifting in his seat, suddenly looking awkward.  “Um, well, um, it’s… Don’t laugh.”

Rose gave him an odd look and took the letters from him, flipping through them.  They were all numbered, and there was one hundred of them.  She let out a low whistle. “What are these?” She asked softly, a little confused.

“They’re… Letters.”

“Yes, I can see that, John,” She laughed.  

He smiled at her and bumped his shoulder against hers.  “There’s one hundred of them… For each day I’m gone  aside from vacations. I know I didn’t write enough but it was… Hard to write them.  They’re just so you can, I don’t know, feel like you’re with me. They’re handwritten. I thought you might like that.”  He tied them up in the ribbon again and put them in front of her.

“Oh, John.”

“Um, sorry if you’re uncomfortable-” 

Maybe it was because she was a little bit tipsy, or because he looked so nervous, or because it was just so sweet she felt like her heart was going to explode, but she leaned over and kissed him on the lips.

It was short and chaste and could’ve been classified as friendly if she hadn’t been holding onto the back of his neck.  She pulled back and shot to her feet, feeling very uncomfortable.  She didn’t notice that he tried to chase her lips as she pulled back.

“Um, that’s really nice of you,” She said, tucking the letters carefully into her purse. I love them, I really do, I’m sorry about assaulting you.”

She was rambling, her cheeks flaming bright red. She looked down at John, who was staring up at her, utterly gobsmacked. 

“Yeah, I’ll just- I’ll go.  Call me when you get to Uni, yeah?”

He stood up, his delayed reaction finally kicking in, and took her arm gently. “Don’t go,” he said.  “You kissed me.”

She blushed deeply. “Um, yea, sorry.”

“No, it’s okay,” he said, “It’s more than okay, actually.  I never thought you’d- I know I’m older than you, but you’ve always been out of my league.”

She blinked.  “What?”  
‘You, Rose,” he reached forward with his free hand and cupped her cheek.  “They’re love letters, the ones I gave you. Thought I’d be braver about telling you how I feel when Christmas hit.” He laughed a little.  “But I can see that-”

She leaned forwards and kissed her softly.  She almost gasped in surprise, but instead pressed closer to him. He pulled back after a few moments and smiled down at her.

“I don’t want a uni girlfriend,” he said, “I want you.”

“Okay,” She said, grinning, not knowing what else to say.

“Really?” He smiled so widely she thought his face might crack.  “Well, then we’ve settled that, would you like to go out to dinner?”

She tilted her head. “On your last day here, you ask me on a date?”

He searched her eyes. “Yes,” he said seriously, “I care for you very much, Rose.  I- I just didn’t know how to tell you.”

She nodded, then.  “Yeah, I’d like to go get dinner with you. Won’t Shareen and them be mad?”

“No,” he shook his head.  “They know how I feel about you.”

“They knew and I didn’t?” Rose raised her eyebrow. 

John blushed, “Everybody knew. I am… Bloody obvious.”

She laughed. “You are not! I never knew.”

He kissed her again to stop her and then took her hand, pulling her from the club. “Come on,” he said happily, “Let’s go get chips.”

 

BONUS:  2 of John’s letters

_ Dear Rose, _

_ I decided to write these to you because I’m not sure how you’ll react. Long story short, I stopped packing for Uni so I could write you these, and they’re going to be… Well, they’re going to be one hundred reasons I love you.  _

_ Right! Reason one: You make everything better.  You are the most compassionate soul in the world and I am so privileged to call you my best friend.  I’ve never seen you be cruel to anyone and you are simply the most brilliant woman in the universe.   _

_ I remember when someone in your grade was getting bullied, and you… You stood up for her, and you told the boy who was picking on her that he could stuff it.  You are amazing, Rose Tyler. Your compassion for others is so beautiful, and I could, quite literally, talk about it forever. _

_ If you don’t love me back, still read these letters, because you deserve to have someone tell you all the lovely things about you.  I know there have been men, no, boys, who had treated you unkindly, and I never want that for you.  I care for you too much to watch that happen anymore. If I didn’t get up the courage to tell you everything by now, don’t hesitate to give me a call and either rip me apart or put me back together. The choice is yours. _

_ All my love,  _

_ John Smith _

 

_ My Dearest Rose, _

_ You’ve decided to continue reading! Thanks.  So, for number two.  I should also tell you that I am very, very sad, writing these and knowing I have to leave.  I don’t want to leave you, Rose, I really don’t.  But right, for the second reason that I love you. _

_ I love your smile. It’s the most delicate and genuine thing about you and it destroys my inside every time you do it.  And I really do mean every time, and sometimes that tongue of yours gets involved and I think things that I shouldn’t be thinking about my very best mate.  And you are!  You’re my very best mate with a beautiful smile and I adore you. You never smile when you don’t mean it.   _

_ The first time you smiled at me, when I was twelve years old, I nearly fainted.  You are ever perfect, my Rose, and I have loved you for a very long time. _

_ Please keep smiling.  _

_ All my love, _

_ John Smith _


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all asked for more letters so I might be adding some here and there, so here's letter #3

_Dear Rose,_

_It has become really difficult to not put these letters down and run to you and confess everything to you.  Hopefully I"ll get to do that anyway... And if you feel the same way than the rest of this won't be terribly awkward.  Of course, when I come home for Christmas, it might still be awkward.  Not for me!  No, not for me, because I'm dreadfully fond of you regardless, and I really love seeing you. And, of course, I love you._

_So, right! The third reason I love you.  I love you because you gave me a chance when no one else would. You saw past the geeky nerd, especially in our first year of high school.  I lost a lot of friends because I only studied... That's all I did.  But you drew me out, you would make me come to parties, invite me over. You did everything to keep me close and that made me feel as though I was wanted.  And maybe I read into that, but it made me so happy, Rose.  That you wanted me to be with you, and hang out with you._

_You always looked at me like I mattered, Rose, and you still do. And I love you so much for that.  You are so brilliant, and I hope after all these letters, you'll finally believe that._

_I don't know what else to say that won't sound dreadfully sappy, but I do love you. SO much._

 

_All my endless love to you,_

_John Smith_


End file.
